La pluie et le chat
by Koakiwa
Summary: Hinata stresse juste avant une représentation , Kenma et les autres collègues le calme comme ils peuvent. Mais une fois sur scène , dans son élément , le roux n'a plus peur. Et quand son regard croise celui de l'homme qui partage sa vie , il se dit qu'il est chanceux malgré les inconvénient.


Bonjour a vous !

Me revoilà avec un OS sur une chanson que j'apprécie énormément , et elle m'a tellement fait penser a certain personnage que j'ai été obligée d'écrire ça.

Je ne sais pas si cet OS est bien ou non , vu que je n'ai plus de bêta et que même si je me corrige maintenant comme je peut, eh bien j'ai peur que cet OS soit … Nul ?

 **Paroles de le chansons en Gras / non italique :** Kenma qui chante

 _ **Paroles de la chansons en Gras / italique :**_ Hinata qui chante

Musique : Drop Pop Candy de REOL.

M'enfin , _**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Hinata stressait. Bien que ça n'était pas nouveau , le jeune roux ne supportait pas les grands événement le mettant au centre du monde. Il avait beau avoir tout essayé , la respiration , les objets anti-stress qu'il finissait toujours par éclater, ou encore les médicaments , rien n'y faisait et il restait totalement paniqué. Il savait pour tant tout , il répétait depuis maintenant deux mois avec Kenma mais la pression du publique et du jour-J était trop puissante pour le pauvre garçon. Essayant de soupirer pour stopper ses tremblements , il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu va y arriver Shouyo. »

La voix calme de son ami aux cheveux décoloré eu le dons de légèrement le calmer. Il le remercia du regard et tira légèrement sur son costume. Il fini par se retourner et observa son ami qui jouait sur son téléphone. Kenma portait lui aussi son costume , une chemise noire simple , surmonté d'un gilet cours rayé blanc et rouge. Son pantalon ressemblait légèrement à celui d'un ensemble de costard-cravate de couleur noir. La tenue se finissait sur des chaussures simple noires , toute neuve et sûrement inconfortable , mais il n'avait pas le choix que de faire avec. Il soupira doucement , toujours légèrement stressé. Il avait l'impression d'être un clown à côté de son ami. Lui-même abordait à peu de chose près la même tenue. Sa chemise était de couleur blanche , alors que son gilet était rayé noir et orange. Son bas était un pantacourts beige , dont les poches et la ceinture était de couleur orangés.

Il releva la tête en entendant les pas effréné de quelqu'un arrivant dans leurs direction. C'était Nishinoya, un autre danseur / chanteur de leur compagnie. Il était accompagné d'Oikawa, lui aussi de la compagnie et un des plus rentable – ses fans étaient des plus dangereuse.

« Chibi-chan ! Neko-chan ! On a un problème ! » s'écria Oikawa.

La phrase eu dont de faire lever le regard du jeune chat. Il fixa un moment les deux nouveau venu , demandant des explications silencieusement. Hinata le demanda à sa place , l'air encore plus paniqué.

« Qu'est qu'il ce passe ?!

Rien de grave Shouyo. Nishinoya le rassurait rapidement , vous avez juste oublié une partie de votre costume ! »

Nishinoya tendit un parapluie de couleur orange au plus jeune , alors qu'Oikawa tendait à Kenma des oreilles et une queue de chat de couleur blondes platines. Les deux concernés attrapèrent les accessoires , perplexe.

« J'avais complètement oublié… , Murmura Kenma , dévisageant les derniers morceaux de son costume.

Moi aussi… »

Hinata observa le parapluie sous toutes ses coutures , alors que Nishinoya arrivait à son secours pour lui expliquer comment l'ouvrir au bon moment. Le roux hocha la tête , et tourna la tête vers son ami blond. Kenma essayait vainement de se dégager des bras du grand roi , qui essayait de lui mettre ses oreilles correctement.

« Mais laisse toi faire Neko-chan ! Je vais pas te manger !

Je peut le faire seul ! » Avait râlé le chat.

Après dix minutes d'explication et de bataille acharnée, une voix s'éleva part les hauts parleurs.

« Ah , Kageyama viens de rentré sur scène avec Sugawara. Informa Yû.

On passe dans deux chansons , Shouyo. »

Le roux hocha la tête , essayant de garder son calme. Il ferma les yeux un moment , répétant une dernière fois les paroles de leurs chansons. La boule au ventre , il inspira une dernière fois et expira un bon coup. Quand il rouvrit les yeux , la voix de Akaashi Keiji annonça le deuxième groupe – Oikawa et Bokuto. Le châtain s'excusa et s'éclipsa pour retrouver son partenaire sûrement aux côté d'Akaashi. Les trois amis lui firent un vaste mouvement de main plus ou moins visible alors qu'il disparaissait entre les décors. Nishinoya se tourna vers Hinata et lui adressa un sourire emplie de joie.

« Courage , tu vas y arriver ! Tu connaît parfaitement tout les pas et toutes les paroles. Et puis Kenma est avec toi. Et tu es celui qui rapporte le plus après le grand roi alors ne t'en fait pas Shouyo !

Il a raison , murmura Kenma sans lâcher des yeux son jeu.

Je sais bien , mais c'est toujours pareil je stresse à chaque représentation et concert.

On le sait tous. Affirma une voix emplie de gentillesse. »

Sugawara et Kageyama venaient de finir leurs représentation et les avaient rejoins dans la foulé. Hinata se redressa et les approcha vivement.

« Ça c'est bien passé ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop le tract de passer en premier ? Il y a du monde ? La musique ne bug pas ?

Hey calme Hinata ! S'exclama Tobio légèrement énervé. Oui ça c'est bien passé, et on a eu le tract comme n'importe qui.

Et oui il y a pas mal de monde aujourd'hui. Fini Koushi, ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. Mais beaucoup t'attendent ! Comme toujours il y a beaucoup de goodies en rapport avec Oikawa , mais les tiennes et celle de Bokuto étaient aussi assez présente de ce que j'ai pu voir.

C'est stressant ! Gémit le roux , l'air dépité.

Courage. »

Après la discutions , Nishinoya dû aller se préparer à son tours , passant juste après Oikawa avec Yamaguchi. Hinata se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres , ils passaient lui et Kenma juste après. Il sentit le blond bouger ainsi que ranger son téléphone , et s'approcher de lui. Kenma lui demanda d'aller se préparer avec lui , ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Quand la voix d'Akaashi s'éleva à nouveau , Hinata déglutit.

« Et après la performance de Nishinoya Yû et Yamaguchi Tadashi, nous retrouvons Hinata Shouyo accompagné par Kenma Kôsume sur Drop Pop Candy ! »

Les deux garçons savaient qu'ils avaient cinq minutes de battements le temps que les décors soit changés. Une tape dans le dos des deux garçons les firent se retourner. Nishinoya leur souhaita bonne chance et fila à sa loge.

Le roux ferma les yeux , soufflant un bon coup , et quand Akaashi les convia sur scène , les deux garçons entrèrent, Kenma rentrant dans son personnage , alors que Hinata restait celui qu'il était. La musique démarra , alors qu'ils se plaçaient et qu'ils commençaient à chanter et enchaîner les pas de danse.

 ** _amefuri demo kasa wa sasanai no_ _  
_hajimemashite to neko wa naku _  
_ _okiniiri no hiiru o nurasu no_**

 _Même si il pleut, je n'utilise pas de parapluie_

Le chat miaule "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer"

 _Mes talons hauts adorés sont mouillés._

Hinata n'avait plus le tract. Il était sur scène , son univers et son travail. Il était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait. Il se savait coordonné avec Kenma , ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de se regarder pour savoir quel pas faire. Son regard ambre navigua dans la foule , avant de se stopper devant trois jeunes hommes. Un sourire immense pris son visage , et ses yeux saluèrent un des trois en particulier. Le garçon lui rendit , l'incitant à ce concentrer. Il était heureux d'être la , à avoir mi les pieds dans cette eau trouble qu'est son métier.

 _ **nanigenai you na nichijou ga ima hora  
kawaritai to aiiro ni somaridasu  
mizutamari ni utsuru ichibyoukan  
tada ichido kono me de mite mitai dake nano**_

 _Regarde maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre._

 _Si tu veux changer, teinte toi de bleu indigo._

 _Juste une seconde, quand son reflet apparaît dans la flaque._

 _Je veux juste le voir une fois avec mes propres yeux, c'est tout._

Le roux ne pus cependant détacher les yeux de la silhouette de cet homme. Il pouvait le regarder , personne ne le remarquerait faire. Il continua à chanter et à danser , sans se soucier si Kenma le suivait toujours. Même quand il dansait de dos au publics , il essaya de voir avec les reflets du décors l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie. Il voulait cependant le voir lui , et non une image. Il voulait l'observer et le couver du regard de ses propres yeux.

 **odoru yo** _ **sekai ga**_ **yurai de** _ **mawaru no!**_ **  
** **todoku yo** _ **sokudo**_ _ **o agete**_

Je danse et _le monde entier_ semble se secouer _et tourner !_

Plus il y a de la vitesse, _plus elle augmente._

Son monde était son travail. Danser , chanter , et faire tourner le monde entier sur leurs musique.

Il n'y avait aucun stop à son ascension rapide. Elle s'accélérait de jours en jours , et il avançait en vitesse à ses côté, dans ses bras tout les soirs.

 _ **kakedashitai no ashita made hitottobi  
kinou no kare mo asayake mo inai kedo sore de sore de ii no**_

 _Sortons et courons pour atteindre demain_

 _Bien que le garçon rencontré hier, n'est pas ici ce matin, mais ça va, c'est tout._

Il avançait à deux. Chacun dans leurs domaine mais ensemble. Ils couraient tout deux dans la même direction , avec des moyens différent , ne réfléchissant pas à ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Même si l'un n'était pas la le matin , ce n'était pas grave. C'était comme ça.

 _ **zutto tsuzuiteku kitto susunderu  
motto aishiteru! hibi o kimi o  
isso nana koronde nankai okiagatte  
sou yatte mata kyou o omoi aeteru**_

 _Continuons toujours, ça bougera plus vite !_

 _Je t'aime encore et encore ! Chaque jour, avec toi_

 _Et tomber encore et encore, et recommencer plusieurs fois._

 _Comme ça, nos sentiments se rencontrerons !_

Hinata n'avait jamais abandonné même si leurs vie ne leur permettait pas de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Plus ils iraient vite , plus vite ils se retrouveraient. Et il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour , encore et encore inlassablement. Malgré les disputes , à force de se faire tomber le moral , il se relèverait et il recommencerai à deux. Et leurs sentiments s'entremêle , pour devenir encore plus fort pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 **hoho o tsutau kanojo no shizuku wa  
 _mite minu furi neko wa naku_  
utsumuita sink taikutsu narabeta**

Les gouttes d'eau qui coulent le long de ses joues

 _Le chat faignant miaule, en faisant semblant de ne rien voir_

La tête baissée, l'ennuie s'accumule.

La pluie pouvait bien les faites pleurer , rouler sur leurs joues en leur donnant un goût salé et d'amertume. Il ne pouvait ignorer le chat qui lui servait de compagnon. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas quand ils étaient ensemble , mais l'un sans l'autre.

 **yasashisa de tsumugareta uso demo  
kanashimi ni irodorareta jitsu demo  
mizutamari ni sawagu amatsubu no  
fuchi o sotto yubisaki de nazoru you**

Comme un mensonge ayant échappé à la douleurs,

mais coloré de la triste vérité.

Les gouttes d'eau éclaboussent la flaque,

Comme si un doigt en traçait le contour.

Hinata savait qu'il ne pouvait lui mentir. Même si c'était douloureux de devoir tout lui avouer , ce n'était à chaque fois que la pure vérité. Joyeuse ou triste elle restait de couleurs froide. La pluie avait l'habitude de les accompagner en claquant contre les vitres dans les moments comme ceux-là. Et Hinata continuait de chanter en compagnie de Kenma , essayant de mettre des barrières pour ne pas que ses pensées ne se faufile dans sa voix.

 **egaite** _ **kanadete**_ **kirameku** _ **negai ga**_ **kanau yo!** **  
** _ **todoku yo**_ **koudo** **o agete**

Dessine, _joue la musique_ , et accorde chacun de mes souhaits.

 _Nous le recherchons_ , puis nous relèverons l'altitude !

Et il chantait , créait des morceaux , alors que les souhaits de l'homme partageant sa vie devenaient réalité. Il chercha à nouveau à rencontré les yeux du brun , et frissonna en voyant tout les sentiments qui lui était envoyé qui augmentait de plus en plus.

 _ **kakenuketai no uchū made hitottobi  
ukabeta hoshi mo tsuki ni mo aenai kedo sore de sore de ii no**_

 _Je veux juste détruire et sortir de l'espace en un coup !_

 _Il m'est impossible de rencontrer les étoiles et la lune, c'est bon, tout est bon._

L'un comme l'autre voulait briser ce quotidien horriblement monotone. Hinata lui souriait , tout le long de la chanson. Ce sourire n'était ni pour les fans ni pour le publics. Il était simplement destiné à cet homme au charisme impressionnant.

« Je ne pourrais jamais atteindre son niveau. mais ce n'est pas grave , il m'a choisi moi. Alors tout va bien. »

La chanson continua un long moment , où Kenma et Hinata lâchèrent leur sentiments intérieurs , alors que le publics étaient subjugué de tant de sentiments amoureux et agréable. D'autant de bonheur et de gentillesse.

La musique commença à baiser de rythme alors que la dernière parole était prononcé par Hinata.

 _ **Omoi atte iku korekara zutto**_

 _Continues d'aimer une personne à partir de maintenant et pour toujours._

Kenma tira rapidement Shouyo hors de la scène , retrouvant son côté neutre. Quand ils franchirent les rideaux séparent la scène et les coulisses , plusieurs personnes les attendaient. Kenma soupira , il s'en était douté quand Hinata et lui avait laisser parler leurs sentiments pendant la chanson.

Oikawa et Sugawara tenaient un mouchoir dans leurs bouches , les larmes aux coins des yeux. Hinata pensa vaguement qu'ils ressemblaient a sa mère quand il avait décider de quitter sa famille pour un appartement avec son copain.

« On est… , commença Sugawara

Tellement fière de vous ! Fini Oikawa. »

Les deux anciens leurs sautèrent dessus , les embrassant tout deux dans leurs bras. Kenma grimaçait tout en essayant de se dégager alors qu'Hinata rigolait , tout stressé envolé. Cependant , les deux jeunes chanteurs se retrouvèrent tirés en arrière , tombant dans les bras de deux autres garçons.

« Pas touché propriété privé ! Grogna une voix suave et taquine.

Kuroo ! S'enthousiasma Bokuto , venant le saluer. »

Tetsurou le salua à son tour, tenant toujours fermement son copain dans les bras. Le roux huma son odeur , avant de soupirer d'aise et de murmurer.

« Tu m'as manqué Tetsu… Souffla le plus jeune.

Toi aussi Shouyo. Énormément. »

Alors que le groupe de chanteur et danseur laissaient de l'intimité au couple , Yaku et Kenma ne purent y échapper. Kenma essaya de partir se cacher , suivit de son petit ami , mais tous connaissaient les cachettes des coulisses.

« Shouyo ?

Oui ?

J'ai arrêté mon boulot d'avocat. J'ouvre un restaut'. »

Hinata redressa la tête , les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'espoir.

« Vraiment ?!

Oui. Du coup , je ne te quitterais plus. Soit en sur.

A part quand j'ai des tournées.

Mise à part tes tournées ! Ria le chat. »

Le chanteur fourra son visage dans le tee-shirt de son petit ami , heureux.

Dehors , la pluie battait son plein , alors qu'un chat miaulait, caché sous un banc.


End file.
